1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the production of O-substituted hydroxylamines.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
It has been known for a long time to produce O-substituted hydroxylamines from hydroxylamine-O-sulfonic acid by reaction with a corresponding alkali alkoxide in the presence of an alcohol (Rendiconti 1965, Volume 38, p. 589 ff., Volume 39, p. 83 ff.). The maximum yields obtained according to this method are at best 50%. In addition, it is a particular disadvantage of this reaction that in many cases non-reacted, explosive hydroxylamine-O-sulfonic acid is present as an alkali salt in the reaction mixture. The consequently required processing by filtration is not suitable for a large-scale technical production. In addition, products produced according to this method have to be purified based on their impurity by way of recrystallization.